Total Drama Harper's Island
Plot It has been five years after the TDI series ended, and Owen and Izzy were getting married, so they invited everyone from the series to go to the wedding on Harper's Island. On the boat at night, Geoff goes outside from a party to drink beer, and a figure follows him and pushes him off the side of the ship. He falls onto the anchor which impales his back killing him. Then the next day, they hit Harper's Island and go onto the island, where they see Geoff dead on the side of the ship still stuck onto the anchor. They try and relax by going to the cabins and getting ready for the wedding, but they get scared once Justin is killed when going to the bathroom. Then the wedding goes on but since they really cannot calm down, the wedding gets delayed to tomorrow. Then at night the killer stabs Izzy in the chest while she is sleeping. Owen wakes up and sees Izzy dead and sees the killer running away, and when he tries to chase him the killer disappears. The next morning, they dispose the three dead bodies of Geoff, Justin, and Izzy in the water and hold a memorial service. Eventually they want to go back but someone has put bombs on the ship and it blows up leaving them with no transportation. Cody, Katie, and Ezekiel go to the cabins and try to find a radio but they are shot to death offscreen. Ezekiel's body is gone however. They try to make the best of it, and finally find a radio, and contact for help. But the police ships won't be there for 1 and a half days because of upcoming storms. And Eva is killed just seconds later. And Harold dies later from the killer's trap. Then after hearing on the radio that the policemen are almost halfway there, the storms happen and they lose reception. The rain causes them to be trapped in the cabins and the figure sneaks into Duncan's cabin dumping a tv on he head. Courtney is found dead and when Bridgette walks over to her the killer sneaks up behind her and stabs her. The killer is revealed to be Ezekiel who tells Courtney she can get up now. Courtney gets up revealing she faked her death and was the second killer. They go away for more victims. The policemen are halfway there by now, and when Beth can see them in the distance, she hears rustling and begins to run. She runs into Harold's dead body and screams, just as Ezekiel pushes her and she trips over a log in front of her. She falls on the ground and is stabbed in the leg and is gutted afterwards. Her body is hanged by her intestines on the branch next to Harold. Then they both throw gas into the cabin and knock everyone out, and when they wake up, they see that Noah, Lindsay, and DJ were gutted while they were unconscious. Also they see they are tied up and that Courtney is missing. Suddenly the door opens and Courtney and Ezekiel walk in holding bloody knifes, and outside they see dead police bodies. She explains they were the killers because they never got the money and were the least liked people in the series, so they were killing them for the TDI money. She cuts Trent free and gives him a knife, which he uses to stab Courtney in the head and slit Ezekiel's throat. However afterward he points the knife to Owen and stabs him in the stomach killing him. He tells everyone he was the third killer, because they were getting in the way of his main victim - GWEN. He explains he wanted her dead because she dumped him on Tv and then cheated on him in the next season (referring to Gwuncan in Total Drama World Tour). He then goes for Sadie but she dodges because her ropes weren't too tight, so she could still move. The knife instead cuts the ropes and she gets free, and she knocks Trent unconscious and frees the others. But when Trent gains consciousness they quickly run away but Leshawna gets weakened when Trent throws a metal pole at her back. She falls to the ground and Trent forces it through her body killing her. When they see the police boat is still there they get on but Trent follows them on board and tries to find them. Tyler went to the furnace room, Gwen went to the navigation room, Heather went to the kitchen, and Sadie went to the basement. He goes after Gwen and kills her easily by throwing her out of the window. She falls onto the deck two stories below and dies instantly when she hits the floor. That is when Heather barges out of the kitchen with a butcher knife and attacks Trent, pushing him back into the window. He gets stabbed in the stomach and chest weakening him and causing him to collapse. However when Tyler and Sadie come out of the rooms, Trent is gone, and he emerges from the back of a desk pushing Tyler to the control panel. He bashed Tyler's head against the panel cracking his skull but not killing him yet. That is when Heather stabs him in the forehead when he turns around, and he falls out of the hole and lands right next to Gwen killing him for good. Tyler then collapses dead from the injury, and Sadie and Heather drive the boat away to safety, glad it is all over. They are so glad that they do not mind there are dead bodies still on the boat. Death List Geoff - Impaled on the ship's anchor. Justin - Throat slit with a knife. Izzy - Stabbed in the chest. Cody and Katie - Shot 3 times each. Eva - Shot in the head with an arrow. Harold - Hanged when falling face first into a rope trap. Duncan - Tv falls on his head crushing his head. Bridgette - Stabbed in the back 5 times. Beth - Gutted. Lindsay, Noah, and DJ - Gutted while being bound and gagged to chairs. Courtney - Stabbed in the head by Trent. Ezekiel - Throat slit with a knife. Owen - Stabbed in the stomach. Leshawna - Pole forced through her body. Gwen - Fell down two stories on the police ship dying upon impact with the ground. Trent - Stabbed in the chest/stomach/head and falls two stories just like Gwen. Tyler - Skull broken in half when he gets his head bashed on control panel. Survivors Heather and Sadie Reception The movie was so great that a sequel was demanded, and the studios finally announced that they would begin production on the sequel in March 2014. The movie is gonna be called "Total Drama Harper's Island 2: Revenge". Trivia *The title for the Korean version of the film was called "Total Death Island". *As the film reaches the end, Heather starts to become a protagonist. She is a protagonist in the sequel.